


Begin

by Tete_a_Tay



Series: Loki and Reader [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Agent of Shield - Freeform, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Drinking, F/M, Failed FWB, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, I Love You, Kissing, Loss of Parent(s), No Strings Attached, Oops, Oral Sex, Orphan - Freeform, Penis In Vagina Sex, Slip up, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tete_a_Tay/pseuds/Tete_a_Tay
Summary: It's not as easy to keep yourself from falling for Loki once you get to know the other side of him. The side that likes to hold you at night, the side that presses kisses to your temple and forehead. Friends with Benefits sounded easy. No strings attached, nothing more than two people helping each other out. Simple, right?Wrong.You're in love, you poor fool, but who can blame you? Rather than admit to your feelings and risk losing everything it's better to keep it inside. At least this way you get to enjoy what you already have.Oh... you sweet, sweet, imbecile.Can be read as stand alone or with Return! This story was posted second and is intended as a prequel, but you can read them in any order you wish or completely separately.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Series: Loki and Reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552333
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Begin

**Author's Note:**

> So this can easily be read as stand alone, or you can read it as a Prequel to "Return". 
> 
> TW: Loss of a parent. It isn't gruesome or overly described but reader's feelings are discussed. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

His mouth pressed into yours with a frenzied fervour, the hand buried in your hair held you possessively, consumingly. He was backing you up as you kissed, his lips formed a predators grin against your own when your back hit the wall. You couldn't help but copy him, smiling against his mouth, nipping at his lip in return. His body pressed against you but all you could feel was the vaguely painful rigidity of his armor. 

You groaned your disapproval, pulling away from his hungry mouth and rapping a knuckle against the metal on his chest. A few wisps of his dark hair hung in front of his face as he took you in with pupils blown wide. Loki the Trickster God, your Friend with Benefits. He bent in near your ear, lips pressing a kiss to your cheek as he went. His voice was dark and dangerous as he whispered to you. “Shall we head to your room? Or should I shed my armor right here to give you what you so deserve?”

His voice sent chills down your spine. You could only nod, smiling again as you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him long and hard once more. His eyes gleamed when you pulled away, a smirk on his lips. Taking his hand in yours, you pressed a quick kiss to his fingers, unable to keep yourself from it. You lead him towards your room though he well knew the way. 

You are a fool. A total and unrelenting fool. You had developed feelings for Loki. Strong feelings. You had been hooking up for months now and though you had promised yourself it was only sex... it wasn’t. It was becoming increasingly obvious to you that you were in love with the man-The God. You knew saying so, or even letting on that this was anything but a physical distraction would drive him away. Neither of you had wanted attachment. 

It was hard to tell the story of the first time you (fell was too passive a word for what you had done) leapt into bed with him without telling the beginning. You are an agent. Part of SHIELD. Tasked with low-level operations within Stark Towers, you soon rose in rank. Helping on missions when you could and providing small amounts of security to the tower, you’d proven yourself to Fury and Tony. Occasionally you trained other agents but really you were just a gopher. You cleaned up the messes the Avengers left as best you could. 

At first you had been distrustful of the man who tried to conquer Earth. He rarely acknowledged your presence and when he did it was quips or quiet intense stares. He’d long and loudly wondered why he had to fight for the Avengers if they had such talented mortals. It was sarcasm, of course, but you’d always played it like a genuine compliment, refusing to let him get the upper hand. 

It wasn’t until one horrible day that he truly saw you. A day where a phone call on your protected line forced you into the stairwell for privacy. The voice on the other end of that phone shattered your world. You didn’t hear Loki descending the stairs from above. You didn’t hear him stop at your level and snark about you blocking his way. Sound had left you. Frozen at the top of the staircase and gripping your phone so tight it almost snapped, the world had ground to a grinding and painful halt. The line was long dead but you couldn’t move, couldn’t think. 

Finally when your awareness returned and you realized someone was near you offered a choked apology and took off. You didn’t want anyone to see you sobbing but there was no helping the tears already starting to fall. You caught the barest hint of confusion on Loki’s face as you rushed by, intent on finding a bathroom to collect yourself. 

That same day you sat numbly at the bar on the main floor, tears only a whisper away. The thought of your home brought tears to your eyes and you closed the swollen lids, trying to chase them back. Instead, you’d make use of the agents quarters and drink some of your pain away. 

“By all the Gods,” you heard a curse at the door behind you and stiffened. You should have gone to the room already but you hadn’t wanted to take a whole bottle back to your room. “Midgardian. Have you seen my infernal brother?” His voice was a bark in the big open room, demanding an answer more than asking. He stormed closer and you fought to keep your voice level. 

“I haven’t, I’m sorry.” You’d failed, and the watery tone of your voice made it all the harder to hold back the emotion. You felt his eyes on you as he regarded you for a silent moment.

“I will never understand the mewling of you mortals. Has your mortal lover left you?” He paused briefly, scoffing. “My brother toys with my very freedom and you cry over such...petty issues.” There was unmistakable venom in his voice. 

His anger was a welcome outlet though, for your sadness transformed eagerly into rage within your belly. “My Mother is dead, you supercilious asshole.” No sooner did the words leave your mouth than the fire in your belly died, the words aloud sounding so...horrible. You stared at him with red and accusing eyes, the tears falling without stop. 

That seemed to stop him dead. He regarded you with a slightly surprised face, brows furrowed. “I...was under the impression that happened long ago.” 

Now it was your turn to be confused. Of course SHIELD would know you had no parents, orphaned at a young age by a car crash. Why would Loki know? You shot him a look of confusion and anger. “Why is that any of your business?”

“It isn’t.” He offered no more and you weren’t in the right frame of mind to push him. 

“I plainly don’t give a fuck about you right now.” The pain welled within you and you pressed your face in your palms. “Just leave me alone.”

“Shall I call for someone for you?” His voice was quiet, uncomfortable.

“Are they going to bring her back from the dead?” Your voice was now the one full of venom, lashing out however you could. “I understand that you are full of hate and anger and it’s hard to understand mortal emotions. Petty emotions.” You gave a strangled laugh that turned into a sob and lifted your head to stare at his blank face. 

“Unlike your people, our loved ones die and we don’t see them again. Unless heaven exists. Or-or whatever. We don’t have magic or powers. So these petty emotions are because the only mother I’ve ever known, the woman who raised me, is dead. I have no one left in this world, or any other, because she is dead.” Your face was smeared with tears and your nose ran but you looked him in the face with as much confidence as you’d ever had before him. Your shoulders shook.

His forehead was wrinkled and his eyes were soft, pained, only for a brief second. It took you back, shamed you, and you turned away from him and buried your face in your hands once more. “I’m-I’m Sorry. Please just- please just go.” Perhaps you’d imagined it, that look in his eyes. 

You thought he had left from the silence. You worried perhaps you’d cost yourself your job, but at this point you didn’t care. You were torn between openly mourning and forcing it away. 

Suddenly there was a person beside you at the bar. A soft voice reaches your ears. “It is much the same for our people. Death is final and cruel. I know more about such emotions than you might think, but I apologize for my words earlier and for your loss.” You looked at Loki in surprise, at the gentle expression on his face, at the familiar sadness that dwelled in his eyes. 

“Th-Thank you.” You were shocked, to put it simply.

It had started there. With a small measure of comfort in one of your darkest times. You would soon come to learn that Loki too had been adopted and lost his mother. When you passed him in the halls after that he would offer a dip of his head. He was more polite, less biting. To you, at least. When Tony threw a party months later you found Loki at your side. You made idle chitchat with him, both of you thoroughly bored. As pairs started to drift away from the party you sighed. 

He commented on it, jokingly. 

You replied truthfully that a physical distraction would be very welcome. Work kept you from truly meeting anyone long enough to be sure they weren’t an axe murderer. 

There had been a change in the air then and you were not tipsy enough to miss it. His hand was on your elbow, his lips at your ear, whispering. You hadn’t even tried to hold your surprise at his proposal. 

With a devilish smirk and a quirk of a brow he reminded you that SHIELD wanted him to learn more about mortals. It wasn’t as if his brother hadn’t...dallied. 

You had turned to face him full on then, heart racing. You’d be full of shit if you tried to say he wasn’t attractive. “Are you asking me to be your dalliance?” A smile curled the edges of your lips, your eyes were half lidded as you looked up at him. 

“A physical distraction without worrying that I’m-“

You hummed a little, chuckling. “Sure, you only tried to take over the world. You didn’t axe murder anyone though. I suppose I was specific. Friends with benefits, then?”

He didn’t know that term, so you had to explain. In the end you’d drained your drink and asked if he knew where your room was. It would be best if he used his abilities to get in. It was likely that SHIELD wouldn’t look kindly on this… arrangement. 

So it had started. The sex that night was amazing and in the morning you found him still in your bed, his body curled against yours. You woke him with a kiss, hand trailing down his chest. The sex that morning had been wonderful too. You hadn’t spent every night together in the seven months since you’d started, but very nearly. 

More often you slept in your agents quarters, but occasionally he snuck you into his own. If Tony or anyone knew anything, which you found it hard to believe they didn’t, they didn’t say so. You had been surprised to find that staying and sleeping with you wasn’t a one off. He seemed to deeply enjoy the closeness of your body afterwards, though he didn’t say so. You got the impression he was a little touch starved.

It was hard to wake next to his naked body and not want him. You’d asked him after the first couple of times if he minded very much waking to you ready to pounce. He had laughed at that, shaking his head at you. “What an odd question, Midgardian.” He’d taken your face in his hands and kissed you hard. “Pounce before I wake if you like.”

The very next morning you’d slipped your way under the sheets, careful not to wake him. He lay on his side, facing you, and you took him into your mouth. His body responded before he woke, the flesh hardening and his hips gently rocking into you. He woke directly after with a soft gasp, hands in your hair as you took him into your throat. You had planned to let him finish this way but after you pulled him particularly deep he grasped your shoulders and pulled you up to face him, a hiss escaping his bared teeth. 

“You are a devious mortal.” He purred, his lips on your neck. A long finger traced your slit, dipped into your wetness. “A dripping, devious mortal, it would appear.” He growled into your ear, biting at the lobe. “Do you enjoy taking me into your mouth? Having Godliness against your tongue?”

You would have rolled your eyes if his words weren’t so delicious. Cloaked in the dark chocolate of his voice, they were absolutely decadent. You managed only a soft whimper of ‘yes’ as his fingers delved into your warmth. 

“How does it make you feel to know you could bring a God to his knees with that mouth of yours? I would pray and worship for the sweet fire of your lips and tongue, does that bring you pride?”

He curled his fingers at just the right spot and your answer was interrupted by the moan that left you. You sat up then, though, and quickly straddled him. His hands went easily to your hips as you slid wetly down his length, sheathing him within you. You began to ride him, slow and long movements that made his dark eyelashes flutter closed. You worked him up slowly, his hands rose and held your breasts as you rocked. You leaned your head back, giving in to the pleasure. 

When you finally regained yourself you could feel how close he was, throbbing and twitching within you. So you leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his moaning lips. “Fill me then, Loki of Asgard. Worship me.” He smiled, a crooked half grin meets pant of pleasure, as his hips began to snap faster. Your orgasm took you just as his did. He released himself deep within you with a cry and together you rode out the waves of pleasure. 

“Perhaps you are a sorceress and not a mortal at all.” He murmured against your temple once his breath was back. 

“Or perhaps, more frighteningly, I am simply a mortal with the ability to bring Loki of Asgard to his knees.” You chuckled as you climbed off of him, heading towards the bathroom as his seed ran down your leg. You didn’t think Asgardians and Midgardian could have children together, but all the same you were on birth control. He had not had an answer for your query. 

So it had continued, nearly day in and day out. When he had arrived in your room on a night when you had your cycle, perhaps four months in, you had expected him to leave once you’d told him you weren’t feeling well. Instead he had decided to stay and sleep at your side regardless. Curled in bed with his long body behind you, arms around you, you had known then you were getting in too deep. But you couldn’t pull away. 

And today, tugging him along by his long fingers, you were so deeply fucked there wasn’t any going back. You’d have to tell him eventually. Selfishly you put it off, wanting instead to enjoy it while you had it. And now, he’d been gone for days, back to his home world, and damn if you didn’t miss him. It seemed he hadn’t bothered to go change before he sought you out and pressed you into the wall with his hot mouth. 

Once the door closed behind him you spun to face him. “Miss me?” You asked, still holding his hand in yours. It was daring, perhaps too intimate. Before he could answer you raised his hand and took a finger between your lips, twirling your tongue around it, sucking it gently. 

“By the Gods, woman do you mean to break me against my own armor?” He growled and pulled his finger free. You cast him a smirk as he made his armor vanish with a single gesture. Suddenly you could see him straining in his underclothes, a small circle of precum darkening the tip of the erection hidden from view. 

Your cheeks flushed and you bit your lip, full of desire. Playfully you met his eyes as you seated yourself on your bed. “Oh, you tease me, My King.” 

A shiver visibly raced up his spine as he moved fluidly forward. A hand wrapped around the side of your neck, his thumb forcing your chin up so you met his eyes. They flashed darkly, his grin all sharp teeth and danger. “Say it again.”

A challenge or a command you couldn’t tell. But you didn’t disappoint. “My King, I want-“ He fell upon your body, grinding himself against you, placing fevered licks and bites on your neck and shoulder. “Fuck me, Loki, please. I need you.” The sound that escaped him was entirely animal. He jerked his underclothes down only enough to get himself out, then pulled yours aside with a finger. 

He was inside you then, unable to take the time to remove either pair of clothing. He growled as he thrust madly into you and you keened with pleasure, arching into him. His teeth nipped at your neck again, leaving marks surely, but you were so lost in pleasure you couldn’t care. 

You babbled incoherently, begging him, crying his name. He brought you to orgasm over and over again, his thick shaft taking up every inch inside of you. He growled his own dark nothings into your ear. Possessive, dirty things about laying claim to your body. You pressed kisses to whatever skin of his you could reach, chest, face, lips. You moaned of missing him, of longing for his touch, of how good and how big he felt inside your trembling body. 

You grew close again, the pressure building up and driving you to insanity. You’d come so many times and he viciously promised you’d come a hundred more before he was done with you. Your voice was filled with ecstasy. “Oh...my God Loki. Oh, fuck. I’ve missed...oh I missed you. Shit, yes. Please...oh fuck. Ohh, God, I love you. I love you. Oh fuck me, fuck me.” You weren’t even hearing yourself you were so lost. 

You felt his hips stutter in their rhythm, thrown off. He resumed after only a brief second, harder and fiercer. He pressed his lips to yours, tongues dancing, as he drove himself into you. He gripped one of your hands and laced his fingers through it, raising it above your head, holding it as he fucked you mercilessly. There was a beautiful emotion covering his face, pleasure so intense it was like pain, eyes full of tenderness and neediness boring into your very soul. He kissed you again before he came and the sensation of his warmth spilling, of his throbbing, made you come undone yourself. 

Afterwards, warm in the afterglow, he lay on top of you still supporting his own weight on an elbow. He was still inside you, throbbing periodically, softening. You enjoyed the feeling of him inside you afterwards, completely satisfied and whole, with him buried deep where he’d just filled the yearning. He pulled himself gently from you, rolling off to your right. He faced you, studied you. You smiled at him and a small smile curled his lips for a moment. He watched you until you raised your eyebrows in silent questioning. 

“Do you?” His voice was soft, nearly a whisper. 

You smiled in confusion, brows furrowing. “Do I?” You asked back, allowing your lids to close to bask in your satiety. When he didn’t answer you opened them again and looked to him. He looked very far away, lost in thought and somehow sad. “Loki?”

He regained himself and gave you a tight smile. “Perhaps I should go, allow you to rest.”

The pain was sudden and strong. “You only just got here.” You grabbed his hand. “Please stay, did I say something wrong?”

He looked at you again as if to be sure you weren’t toying with him, eyes sharp. Your mind was racing, searching through what you had said. When you realized your eyes went wide, your cheeks flushed. He watched the realization dawn on you. 

“Do you?” He asked again, quietly, his voice void of any emotion. 

“I do. I have, for months now.” You glanced away, embarrassed, swallowing thickly. He seemed so...genuinely curious and unaffected that it could only be a bad thing. There was nothing on his face. “I was afraid to change things.”

“I’m afraid it’s best if we do change things.” You couldn’t meet his eye but you nodded. You wanted to hold it together so badly. Meeting his eyes would make you cry. “I certainly don’t want anyone to get hurt.” His pause, then the tone of almost parental concern was too much. “ I shall claim you as mine officially.” His arms pulled you into his body and you looked at him with delight and surprise, shell shocked. 

“I believe I knew that I was well and truly ensorcelled when I couldn’t imagine not spending the night by your side. When in Asgard, all I dreamed of was not the touch of your skin, but your laughter, your eyes.” He traced the path of a tendon in your neck with his nose, feather light. 

“Oh,” You breathed, your heart swelling. He smiled against the skin of your neck as he kissed it. 

“I suppose we’ve failed at the arrangement, then.” He said with something akin to a sigh. 

“Or had a very successful dalliance.”

He hummed his approval, smirking. “I do love you, foolish mortal.” He said, voice as sweet as it had ever been. 

“I love you too,” you paused for effect. “My King.” He growled against your flesh, capturing your lips in a rough kiss.


End file.
